


Five minute deaths

by lilzwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzwinchester/pseuds/lilzwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've all realised that in all the Supernatural episodes there's some poor innocent(or not!) People that die...this is the story through their point of vue...</p><p>(The stories are not in chronological order...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five minute deaths

He watched from the window all the kids outside, preparing Halloween, hanging scary things on the door, carving pumpkins with a style even real artists lacked. That style was called excitement. He saw Stacey come out from their Mercedes, holding little Ben's hand.  
He smiled at her when she opened the door, bent under the weight of all the shopping bags.  
"Can you help me, honey?"  
"Sure sweetheart." He helped as she handed him what seemed like hundreds of bags. He opened them and started tidying all the food, shoving the juice, vegetables into the fridge. He fell on a huge box of candy. It reminded him of the candy his mum used to buy when he was small, and he remembered himself as a kid, trying to reach the top cupboard where all the chocolates were stored. He always failed of course, and when he did succeed, his mum would show up. This memory made him smile, and suddenly, he felt like eating candy. He opened the box, and started choosing. Stacey smacked his hand playfully, telling him he'd have plenty tonight, but not now.  
He waited till she left the kitchen; then, he went to the cupboard again, opened the candy box and picked one. He plopped it into his mouths, savouring the sweet taste. Suddenly, he felt something sharp inside his mouth. He could taste blood. He opened wide, letting his fingers look for what had stung him so bad. He found something, and pulled his fingers out of his mouth, to see he was holding a razor blade. A razor blade? He frowned. That was more than weird. He felt something again, a sting, but further in. He tried gulping; it wouldn't budge. Suddenly he felt something warm trickle down on his neck. He touched his neck and looked at his fingers. Blood. Suddenly, he choked; he tried breathing, but couldn't. Blood was pouring through a deep gash in his neck. He didn't even have time to panic. He fell. He saw Stacey through his half closed eyelids, in what seemed like miles away, and heard her scream in the distance. Then everything went dark.

After the police had interrogated Stacey and left the house, a woman entered, went straight to the kitchen, opened the cupboard, and pulled out a little brown bag. A hex bag.


End file.
